


Sperm-doll Setsuna

by Sexsuna



Series: The Cocksucking Male Maid Saga [4]
Category: Jrock, KIL:erre, Metis Gretel, Misa (band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cock Slut, Come Drinking, Creampie, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Fellatio, Gay Sex, Group Sex, High Heels, Homosexuality, Japanese Band - Freeform, Japanese Character(s), Jrock - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Male whores, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pillory, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Rubber, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Enlightenment, Stocks, brothel, cocksucking, cross-dressing, gagging, mysophilia, sperm drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna makes his way to the Cocksucking Male Maids Café, as was suggested by the film-making woman. A quick learner in the realm of the sexual, Setsuna quickly adjusts to his new obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sperm-doll Setsuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/gifts).



 

1

”Welcome,” said the small, scrawny man, wearing nothing but a pair of yellow swim briefs, “to the training session. We will make you a perfect love- and sex-doll, and put you to work for the Café. That is what you want, isn’t it, Setsuna?”

“Yes,” he said shyly. He still felt some manner of embarrassment admitting it.

“Tell me what it is you want.”

“I...” he began hesitantly, then gathered courage, “want to suck cock, I want to be fucked, I want to be a tool for others’ pleasure, a mere object with no self-worth; I want to suck strangers and take them in my arse and I want to be treated like an animal, I want to be a doll for others’ pleasure.”

“That’s a good start,” the short man said and smiled approvingly. “How fast you’ll progress depends a lot on yourself, how quickly you can overcome your own inhibitions and neuroses, and embrace the reality which you know is there, but struggles under layers of bourgeois ideology. Well, we shall get you outfitted.”

“Okay,” Setsuna said. He was presently completely naked (they had even taken off the cock-cage he came in with), though it did not bother him as the temperature in the basement locales was pleasant enough. He followed the man with the swim briefs into a room of lockers, where he was handed a light-blue plastic basket containing something shiny and white and black.

“Put that on,” the man said. “Then we’ll begin.”

Setsuna nodded and took out the contents of the basket, placing it on the wooden seats set between the lockers. Black latex stockings, a pair of high chunky heeled platform boots with numerous buckles over the front; a pleated horizontally striped (black and red) skirt, short, about half-way to his knees, a white and red shirt and a white vest with red and black cuffs, all of shiny latex; there was also a tiny hat.

Setsuna put on the outfit, the black red-lined hat off-centre from his crown as the coup de grace, from which flowed the two immense bunches of hair down along his sides.

“Let’s go,” the man said. “You must start at the bottom and prove your abilities. Then we might consider a reassignment.”

“What about the woman – the porn-shoot? I was there...”

“We know about that. So you don’t have to start at the very bottom. You should consider yourself privileged. However, there is one more part of your outfit that you will need to get... You need to go out through the door and down the hallway, and you’ll find a door, slightly narrower than the rest. You’ll find the staff doctor. He’ll give you your protection.”

So Setsuna walked out of the room, and down the hallway with its stark grey concrete walls, well-chiselled and as eternal as mountains themselves, until he found, betwixt countless other, larger doors, the small door the man had mentioned. He knocked on it with his left hand; his hands were large and masculine, nails varnished black with white specks like the snow sailing down past a street lamp a winter’s night while one’s breath was steam; and from within were heard noises of a creaking chair before the door slid ajar, revealing a short man in a white lab-coat and ridiculous glasses, standing there in stark reality like the incarnation of some absurd stereotype.

“A new one,” he said, “I see.” Setsuna had to say no more, for the man knew his duties well and headed off to a shelf upon which stood black plastic jars in which seemed to be water. The man fished up with a small net from one of those something small and light-coloured and carried it towards Setsuna.

“Turn around,” he said, “and I’ll administer the treatment.” The man smiled, his moustache as silly as his countenance, the far edges angled upwards like some late Victorian sense of good taste; Setsuna turned around and revealed his bottom to the man by lifting the skirt. Something cold and slippery touched his left buttock, and soon he felt it moving at his sphincter, twitching, perhaps convulsing, though it soon slipped in entirely. Thereafter he felt nothing, discomfort or otherwise, and was as merry as before.

He turned around towards the man in the lab-coat.

“Will I be safe now, from illness?”

“From everything,” said the man. “Not a worry in the world.” Once again the man smiled and the moustache danced upon his upper lip.

Setsuna bowed as thanks before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

It was not entirely clear to him where he was supposed to go next. Perhaps checking any door would be fine. He opened one, but the room was empty, so he went on, and checked the next. That was a room where the light was subdued, a faint sputter from a lamp along a far wall; the room was small, roughly rectangular, having in the centre a red leather sofa facing a television set, whereon was playing a pornographic video, which, judging by the concrete walls of the room, had probably been filmed down in the dark dungeons of this very place.

The man was naked, and the television bathed his body in different coloured light, red, pink and blueish; he had his cock in his hand.

Setsuna closed the door behind him; the man’s eyes moved towards him alerted by the sound, gaze visible only as the twin faintly reflective pools of the spectacles he wore, but still something he could feel. He heard the man move on the leather sofa, he smiled in the television light. Setsuna moved closer, eager to suck; he got on his knees and hands, and crawled up over the side of the sofa, his latex outfit squeaking against the leather, seeming to drive the man to more excitement, and soon his mouth painted black with lipstick had engulfed the member as if they were socket and plug made for each other, and he sucked while the man praised his work and patted his hair, and said that he was a good girl.

“I want to fuck you,” the man said then, after Setsuna had sucked for a while. Setsuna spat out his cock, which tasted delicious as cocks were wont to do to a worshipper at the altar of Priapus, and turned on the sofa, so that with his back was against the sofa’s back support and his buttocks were over the edge, exposed and ready to receive.

“Yes, please, master, put your cock in me. I am but your doll! Give me your sperm!”

“I will fill you with the stuff you most crave,” he said as he knelt down on the floor, pressing his cock against Setsuna’s anal opening, pushing the saliva smeared glans slowly inside. “You’ll love it, my erotic idol.”

He pushed his cock home, filling Setsuna’s arse. It wasn’t large, but his fucking soon picked up pace and was very energetic. Setsuna liked it very much as the man thrust against his buttocks, with loud smacking noises resounding in the concrete room, mixing up with Setsuna’s oddly effeminate moans.

The man kept fucking, breathing in Setsuna’s face, his smell of sweat and muskiness which Setsuna loved, until he finally made a deep thrust and released his seed inside Setsuna’s love-hole.

There was a little wait, then the man pulled out.

Setsuna let down his legs and let his buttocks slip down so that he sat down on the floor before the man, with the cock at the height of his mouth; he took it in his mouth and sucked the thing as it gradually deflated, capturing the traces of semen and the taste of his own arse that still clung to it.

“Ah,” the man said, “you’re such a good girl, you’ll get far here. You’re so eager. That’s something that has been lacking with some of the servers.” He patted Setsuna on the head. “And your hair – that is the stuff of legends.” The man walked towards the door, and Setsuna was left alone in the room, while the pornographic video played on. Close up of a boy’s anus as it was fucked by a semen-frothy cock. His own cock stood, but he ignored it.

He got up, his buttocks rubbing wetly against each other with each step he took from the semen that had drivelled out, and headed for the door back to the corridor.

There was a door that was different from the others, a dark wooden door, with a green-coloured square at its top. Curiosity aroused, he walked towards this and tried the handle. There was a well-lit, more hospitable room within; sofas, a television (playing pornography), and a line of further doors at the side, under signs saying BERTH 1, 2, and so on. Someone sat in the room and looked at him.

“Oh,” he said, “you’re the new boy, aren’t you? I heard you were coming.” The young man had blue hair hanging glittering softly in the warm light. There was a coffee machine on a table and some kitchen facilities and a freezer and fridge as well, along the left wall. “This is the basement staff room,” the boy said, evidently noticing Setsuna taking in the sights. “Do you want something?”

“I was just looking around on my way between duties,” Setsuna said.

“Come here,” the blue-haired boy said, “come and suck me.” In his lap was his erection, standing proud between his thighs. He wore light pink stockings, boots and gloves, but nothing aside from this. His cock was well-shaped and appetising, eager for an oral embrace.

Setsuna walked up to him and knelt down before him, putting a hand around the boy’s cock and frigging it, then put his tongue against it. It was very warm and tasted sweet. His mouth closed around the head, playing at the glans, digging for cheese; did he find it? He wasn’t sure, but something tasted salty and pleasant, he liked it.

“Yeah, that’s good,” the boy said, “you’re pretty good at sucking dick, aren’t you? Ah, yes.” The boy paused. “I’m Ayano, and I work here, too. Sometimes it’s good to be given service by your co-workers, right? Ah, yes—lick my testes.”

Setsuna let the cock slip out of his mouth and licked his way down the ridge on the underside, following it down to the man’s hairless sack. “Tickle it,” the boy said and took hold of his dick, and as Setsuna complied and tickled the sack with his tongue the boy wanked slowly.

“Now, go back to sucking it, take it deep – I want to feel your throat.”

So Setsuna took it deep. The boy put one of his hands on Setsuna’s throat, just below the chin, and pushed it down, and when it slipped into the oesophagus and the boy felt the cock through the throat, he laughed. Setsuna gagged, but the boy did not withdraw; he kept humping, pulling out, pushing in again; soon Setsuna vomited slimy mucus over the boy’s lap.

Only then did the boy pull out entirely.

“You’ll need to train those gag-reflexes a bit more, so that doesn’t happen.” The boy smiled. “It’s okay. I know how that is. Now, suck it until I come, and you can eat the load. You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Setsuna said, coughed, and then took the cock back into his mouth; he moved his head rapidly back and forth upon it, until the boy moaned and finally spent in his mouth. Setsuna swallowed it and kept licking for a while thereafter, until the boy pushed him aside.

“I have to go, back to work for me,” he said. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around here again.” He smiled. His spent cock, wet with saliva and Setsuna’s stringy upchuck, dangled with each step he took, then he turned towards the door, showing Setsuna his supple buttocks as he walked there and opened the way.

Setsuna sucked one of his fingers clean, then got up.

The boy still stood in the door frame. “Do you know where to go? Where you are needed?”

Setsuna shook his head. “No, I don’t know.”

“Have you met Mr. Kisaragi yet?”

Setsuna shook his head again.

“Then you probably want to. Follow me.”

Setsuna scurried over to Ayano in the doorway, and they began to walk, reaching soon a flight of stairs which led up. Ayano stopped there. “Go to the top,” he said, “and you’ll find a door with his name on it. He usually greets new arrivals as they drop in, but sometimes he might be busy and forget. He’s generally kind and well-mannered. It won’t be a problem.” Ayano smiled and tilted his head. “Good luck!”

Setsuna thanked the boy and began to ascend the stairs.

 

2

Six storeys up the stairs ended on a landing where the walls were painted hot-pink. A red-gold nameplate was fastened on the door. KISARAGI/KEITO, it read.

Setsuna knocked on the door and waited.

Eventually the door clicked and opened, operated by some automatic system. The room inside was softly lit, the red-tinged wooden flooring exquisite, and behind a large oak desk sat a beautiful lean man with long red hair hanging straight and even, his face framed by an oblique fringe. He was wearing a large elaborate shiny red dress.

“Welcome,” he said and moved his hand so as to offer a seat on a leather chair placed before his desk. “Please have a seat.”

Setsuna walked slowly up and did as asked.

“Usually I come and meet new staff as they arrive,” he said with a kind sincere smile full of enticing warped teeth, “but unfortunately, I was tied up when you got here. I had received a call in advance. How are you holding up?”

“Good,” Setsuna replied, “but I’m not the best at finding my way around.”

“Ah, yes, the basement can be quite a confusing place.” Mr. Kisaragi stood up and walked towards Setsuna. His hazel eyes gleamed and surveyed; then a hand of slender evocative fingers slid over the shoulders of Setsuna’s outfit. “You’ve got wide shoulders,” he said, “long thin arms, strong, but not unsightly muscular. Your face is quite masculine, big chin, somewhat sharp nose, yes... I like the contrast with the outfit and your hair and the rest. It is very exhilarating. It will surely appeal to a fair share of our clients. The black lipstick is a nice touch, and the nails. Not to mention the hair; so long, shiny and well-kept. It’s wonderful.” One of Kisaragi’s fingers felt its way through the hair, judging it, weighing it as if it were gold. Then he continued:

“Well, I have not exactly decided where your services would most be needed. You had a taste of the basement, but we could put you elsewhere. You could probably end up quite popular with the more choosy clients in the dedicated facilities... but since we have multiple openings, I can just ask you, what would you rather do?”

“Which gives me most semen? I need more yoghurt.”

Takashi Kisaragi seemed consumed by thoughts for a while. “Would you mind leaving here – and going to parties and events?”

“I don’t care – as long as I get what I want.”

“Well, I have an idea then. We’ve been planning to start offering what we call Home Delivery. More like Homo Delivery.” He smiled wryly. “We’ve had request for boys to serve as semen-buckets at events and parties and group orgies. Would you like that?”

“Most certainly! I would adore it!”

“Good, then,” Kisaragi said, “I’ll make the arrangements immediately. I’m sure we can get you on duty pretty quickly. In the meanwhile, you can go to our café and bar section on the second floor. There’s usually always something to do there.”

Setsuna nodded and smiled, and when he got up, he bowed to Mr. Kisaragi to show his gratefulness.

Kisaragi shewed Setsuna out into a hall (not the one he had come in through). There were two lifts there, and Kisaragi waved his hand enthusiastically in the door before he closed it, just as Setsuna stepped into the lift.

He went down to the second floor.

 

There were a lot of customers there. Some men wore various slutty-looking outfits, pleasant in high heels and so on, and were serving the customers; one, with a long rainbow hair, almost as long as Setsuna’s own, was being fucked while he sucked another off; at least two others were busy sucking men off from under tables.

Setsuna surveyed the landscape, looking for someone to feed him the nectar of life. The light here was reddish-tinged and warm, and there were plentiful potential providers. He looked for whoever was closest.

A lone man sat near a window. The weather was clear outside. Setsuna slipped down on the seat next to the man; he only then noticed Setsuna’s presence.

The man drank from a large glass some amber-coloured liquid, presumably beer. The glass was put down.

“Didn’t see you coming,” the man said. He was overweight, middle-age, with a sad countenance.

“Do you have anything for me?” Setsuna asked with his most exaggerated and feigned sensuality.

“I do,” the man said and smiled. His belt was undone, and fingers against the zipper, the member was freed from its warm sweaty confines. Setsuna leaned in over the man’s belly, which was warm and bulging. He felt the smell of sweat and urine escape from the opened fly. The man’s hand brought the cock out; hard, but small, almost grub-like. Good enough for Setsuna, however, and he moved down and took it in his mouth enthusiastically.

Warm and pleasant. He dug for smegma, as he always did, under the foreskin, which was rolled up at the edge of the glans. He didn’t seem to find any; disappointed, he kept sucking, pushing around with his tongue in the salivating paradise of his mouth.

While he kept sucking, he reached with his hand for, and found, the man’s balls, just at the edge of the open fly. He tickled them with two of his long fingers as he kept working.

“Oh, fuck!” the man said, and released his bitter seed in Setsuna’s mouth. Obviously, as the semen-doll he was, Setsuna gulped it down eagerly, before letting the cock slip out of his mouth and backing away slightly from the man.

“Thank you,” Setsuna said to the man, “for feeding me.” He inclined his head in thanks to the man, and got up, moved down along the row of tables and sofas and chairs. Crimson hangings covered most of the windows except where a customer had pulled it aside, letting in the natural light of the world outside. The place seemed like a hermetically sealed bubble, as if it were in another universe entirely. The sounds and smells...

“Hey, you, come here,” a voice said behind him, and he turned around.

Two lean men in business suits sat next to each other at one of the tables.

Setsuna moved towards them. “Yes, sirs?” he said and bowed as a greeting. “What may I do for you?”

They exchanged passing glances and smirked. “You can suck us off, for one,” one said. His hair was bleached and short, his face had soft features, a turgid smile. The other man had black hair and a pair of small black spectacles.

Setsuna got on his fours and crawled up to one of them, undid the button on the front of one of the black trousers, and exhumed the snake from its burrow. Half hard, the tight skin felt smooth in his hand; he flicked his hand and it began to inflate. He took it in his mouth and began to suck.

Meanwhile his other hand reached into the other’s trousers and touched the length. That one was already hard. He wanked it as he kept sucking the other.

“Hey, suck mine, too, you little whore,” the other said.

He spat out what he had been working on, and switched.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Nothing like a dick in a mouth for a cocksucker like you.” The first man brushed Setsuna’s hand away and took hold of his dick himself, wanking it quickly.

“Come here,” he called. His voice was a bit deeper and reminded Setsuna of one of his teachers back in school, many years before. “I’m about to come, you’ll get your fill.”

Setsuna spat out the man he sucked, and moved back to the crotch of the first one. His wanking was frenetic, and then when he seemed about to come, Setsuna moved closer, with his mouth open, ready.

The man moaned silly, and came in Setsuna’s mouth. Setsuna sucked some traces off and left the dick shiningly clean, swallowed, and then went for the other dick, and resumed sucking it. Soon he too announced impending ejaculation with a series of soft whimpers, and filled Setsuna’s mouth with a few spurts of semen. Setsuna felt how the dick twitched in his mouth. He gave it the same finalising treatment as the one previous, and when he was done, swallowed everything. It felt great to have it slip down his throat.

He climbed out from under the table, and thanked the men for the serving.

About two tables away, he was approached by Ayano, the blue-haired man from before.

“Sorry to interrupt you,” Ayano said, “but please come with me. Things have been set in motion.”

Setsuna nodded and followed Ayano when he turned on his heels and began to walk towards a door marked STAFF ONLY. They descended some steps and were then in a first-floor changing room which Setsuna had not seen before.

“There’s an event being held, and you’re requested. You’ll be driven there.” Ayano reached into a box (there was a pile of them in the corner of the room) and withdrew a black steel collar, and turning towards Setsuna, he fastened it around the latter’s neck. It had a steel ring hanging from the front, and locked together, sealed with a key (rather loose, it fitted outside of the high-collar of the school-girl outfit he wore). “I’m keeping the key,” he said, “and this collar you now have contains tracking equipment and such important furnishings. To make sure you aren’t stolen. Property must be guarded, as you know. In the event that you were kept longer than agreed and so on, we know where you are, and can take the appropriate measures.” He paused and smiled. “Are you ready?”

Setsuna nodded.

“Follow me.” And so Setsuna did. They walked into a garage, where a black car was waiting; the engine already on, the driver standing next to one of the rear doors of the sedan. Ayano stopped and let Setsuna overtake him.

Setsuna slipped down on a seat in the back, and the driver, wearing a black suit and a mask over his face, closed the door and thereafter sat down before the wheel.

They drove out into the evening.

 

3

Setsuna was dropped off outside the glass doors of an anonymous residential tower block. It reached indeterminably up into the darkening skies as he walked up towards it, the red aircraft warning lights blinking slowly. The driver, in a smoky voice had told him that where he was supposed to go was on floor 18. He hurried towards the lifts.

A man stood outside the flat he was supposed to go to (Number 5), wearing a suit and looking generally suspicious. Like a guard you might expect to stand outside a secret meeting of some crime families. He saw Setsuna, dressed like a girl and everything, and nodded and opened the door.

Inside, some music played quietly and people, only men, moved to and fro and chatted. Some were watching television, perhaps a film, on a large television set. At least two had visible bulges already, and another two grew such after gazing at Setsuna.

Setsuna had no idea of what was expected of him, and looked around to find someone who could tell him, but his observation only revealed clueless faces and lips kissing the edges of champagne glasses.

He stood next to a sofa.

Then, suddenly, someone pushed him forward; his face hit the seat. Hands crawled over his chest, then moved back, and he felt a draft against his dick as his skirt was flicked up. Setsuna moaned, and then he felt a prick pressing against his arse, like a knife slipping in between his buttocks, scraping against the sweaty sides as it dug its way into him.

“Ah!” Setsuna moaned. There could not have been much spittle if any on that dick as it slipped in, but after a few thrusts, the mucus and perhaps traces of the last ejaculation within had softened the sharp pain of the thrusts, and it became more comfortable.

Someone stood before him when he opened his eyes, facing the sofa.

“Grip it and jerk it,” the man said. Setsuna obliged, and after a while, he rested on his other hand and allowed the man to kneel against the edge of the sofa, so that Setsuna could take the cock in his mouth while he kept being fucked.

The man at his rear climaxed and came.

Another took his place.

“He’s got a good arse,” the new man said and slapped Setsuna’s left buttock harshly before burying his dick, “a real good arse-cunt, it’s made to be fucked.”

They kept up. A steady beat; thrust upon thrust, load after load in his arse. Four men in sequence fucked him on the sofa. Two came in his mouth after he sucked them as it went on; then two large, strong men picked him up as if he were a pet, a bird mayhap, and carried him to a bedroom, where lay a man waiting with a great big dick stirring the air. The two men lowered Setsuna down on the cock.

When he was let go, Setsuna rode the man; the dick had looked as wide as his own wrists, but it didn’t feel so large when he had it up his arse. It was nice, actually. He liked it; the man wanted to change positions half-way through the fuck, and repositioned Setsuna so that he lay on his side with his back to the man, and in that position resumed the thrusts. Lying on his side, another man got onto the bed and stuck his cock in Setsuna’s mouth, which Setsuna sucked merrily and with no hesitation.

The dick in his mouth was large too, and under the folds of its loose foreskin he found a rich layer of smegma, delicious and salty, which he gnawed loose, much to the man’s delight at the tease, with his teeth. Even before he had finished cleaning the edges of the glans the man had shot his seed in Setsuna’s mouth, which he promptly swallowed before continuing to clean the smegma off.

When the man pulled it out, Setsuna almost complained. “I want more dirty dicks to clean!” he whined, “more smegma!”

Soon a man brushed his face with a urine-smelling thing, and he was over it in an instance, like a starving rat on a dead infant in a gutter in Victorian London. He rolled back the foreskin with his hand and revealed an even more copious collection of the salty cheese he so craved, even if the dick wasn’t so large.

The man fucking his arse meanwhile reached around and began to stroke Setsuna’s cock, which had been hard since even before he stepped into the lift down in the lobby, erect with the thought of jets of semen flying and wonderful multitudes of cocks everywhere.

Soon the dick in his mouth was cleaned, and after a little further sucking, it delivered its precious seed; and Setsuna shot strings of semen across the hand of the man wanking his dick.

Eight more thrusts and the cock in his arse spent and pulled out. A little semen leaked. Another man jumped on the bed and put his cock into the semen-creamy hole; the man who had ejaculated therein moved over to Setsuna’s face and let him suck his anal juices off the member. Some trace amounts of semen still seeped from the slit at the crest, which Setsuna sucked up.

The party was not over, and by the end, another dozen had deposited their seed in Setsuna’s mouth or arse. There were not many people left, and the sky was dark and cloudy outside (Setsuna noticed this when one of them had him step out and lean against the balcony railing as he was fucked) by the time the party came to a close.

His arse was a bit sore, but could probably take a lot more, by the time he stepped out of the flat and took the lift down and was greeted by the chauffeur standing by the black auto, again with a door open for him.

“Where to?” Setsuna asked him.

“You have another job tonight. We’re going there right away. It’s being held at an inn outside of town.”

Setsuna nodded in recognition and got into the car, and they were soon on their way to the next assignment.

It was quite a long drive, and by the time they arrived, the clock in the car showed it was past midnight. Setsuna was starting to grow tired, but with a little bit of sex, he would surely be back in high spirits.

He got out of the car at a car park, and walked up a long sequence of steps leading up on a hill. On the top, overlooking a park and some adjacent residential buildings, lay an old inn, consisting of a number of low buildings connected by open decks. Music was playing in the distance, beyond some shingle-roof, and there was the scent of a barbeque in the air. The moon peeked out in the sky above, gibbous and yellow, through a hole in the cloud coverage.

A door stood open, the main entrance, and silhouetted against a backdrop of light stood a woman, or man, hard to tell from the way the light fell, with hair teased in the back, some of it gently curled towards the ends; and as Setsuna came closer, the silhouetted appeared familiar to him. He had definitely seen this person before. He ascended the final two steps and was soon embraced by the light as well.

The other, who was a man, he knew that now, backed away from the door and leaned against a reception counter (unstaffed). It was Maasa, dressed in a shiny black and white latex maid uniform, stockings, garters, gloves and a pair of high-heeled ankle-boots.

“Setsuna?” Maasa exclaimed, “I didn’t expect that _you_ would be sent here. I didn’t know you worked in _that place_.”

“I just started today, truth be told,” Setsuna said. “And now I’m here. I’m as surprised to see you here. What are you here for?”

“To get fucked. This is my party, actually.” Maasa smiled and looked a little coy, averting his gaze down into the floor. “I invited people, but word got around, and it’s quite too many for me to handle alone. So I requested some help.”

“I didn’t know you were such a slut,” Setsuna said. “After all, you only sucked my cock once.”

“Well, I work hard to restrain myself most of the time. Truth is that I have an insatiable craving for cock. I can’t deny it any longer... But I didn’t expect it to be you, Setsuna, who would come here. But I’m... glad, it’s you.”

Setsuna smiled. “What is the plan tonight?”

“We have a room prepared for sex acts. I’ve been a bit obsessed with stocks lately. So we’ll be placed in pillory, and then men can have their way with us. Does it sound like fun to you?”

“It sounds positively wonderful!” Setsuna said, and the enthusiasm he radiated made Maasa smile, too, relieved that Setsuna shared his secret, perverted proclivities.

“Let’s go then, they are waiting,” Maasa said and took Setsuna’s arm and dragged him along down a corridor, through a few doors, until they entered the room where had been assembled pleasant-looking wooden stocks of fine dark wood and exquisite carpentry. Both stood open, waiting for them. Setsuna’s cock stiffened and bulged the skirt.

“This’ll be fun,” Maasa said and could hardly wait for it to begin as he moved into position and had a man standing near close and lock up the stocks through which his head and hands were inserted; the other stocks yawned empty and appealing to Setsuna.

Setsuna went to it, and let himself be locked in.

Soon even more men entered the room, most naked or nearly so, some wanking in the distance, others just waiting with bulging underwear; cock’s slipped into Setsuna and Maasa’s arses, and slippery dicks they licked and sucked as well.

Lines formed behind the two of them. How many men were in that room? Some came and left all the while, slipping in and out through a large door, much like their erect members went in and out of Maasa’s and Setsuna’s anuses. The first dick was large, and fucked Setsuna’s arse raw, and when he had come inside, Setsuna got the chance to suck the last drips of semen out of it while another went to work on his rear.

Forty minutes later, they were still going; some, whose sexual appetite seemed insatiable, had done it three, even four times, twice with both of them, and yet managed to produce a reasonable tribute of semen. Setsuna felt the sensual touch of the semen leaking from his anus and slipping down along his perineum, down the back of his cock and finally off the tip. It tickled pleasantly. Some of the fuckers frigged him, and he had himself come to a spend at least twice by the time the pace began to slow and the throngs of men became gradually sparser.

Maasa had taken 31 loads in his arse; Setsuna had taken 34, when the banquet was over. Semen flowed copiously from both like froth from the mouth of a rabid dog, and Maasa was loosened from the stocks.

He shouted of happiness, and walked over to Setsuna, still fastened.

“Fuck,” he said, “that was great. I can hardly fucking walk. I’ve been fucked so thoroughly. It’s like being born again, isn’t it? To be filled with semen, used as a semen-bucket, yes, nothing quite compares.” Maasa’s dick was getting hard and he frigged it within Setsuna’s line of sight. “Are you happy, too, Setsu-Ketsu?”

“Yeah...” Setsuna said with a dreamy voice, “it was... great...”

“It’s not over yet!” Maasa said with renewed energy. “Now, it’s time for me to fuck you!” And at that, he positioned himself at Setsuna’s rear and holding his prick and tugging at it absentmindedly he worked up a new erection and pressed it into Setsuna’s arse. “Oh, it’s tighter than I expected after what you’ve been through!” Setsuna moaned as it slipped in and began to pound. Maasa’s thrusts were quick and hard.

“I’ll add to the pile of the semen you’ve already received!” Maasa said, his thrusts becoming shallower and even quicker than before, and then he spurted his semen inside. “Fuck, yes.” Maasa’s hand gripped Setsuna’s dick and pulled at it; it was hard, once again, despite the previous releases. “It just doesn’t die down, does it? You’ve got such a sex-drive, Setsu-Ketsu. I’ll unlock this stocks, and then you can fuck me, too, right?”

“Yes, sure, I can do that.”

“Do it hard, rough. I like that. Try to lift me up. I like being fucked while being held. You’ve got somewhat strong arms, so maybe you can succeed.”

So Setsuna was freed from the trap of the stocks. He frigged his dick, wet with leaked semen, and readied it for insertion into Maasa’s heavenly anal cavity. Maasa stood with his hands on the back-support of a sofa and his knees against the seat, his arse in the air, the skirt flipped up, covered with traces of half-dried and dried semen, white-yellow. His buttocks were exquisite. Some hairs traced the hole, having evidently escaped Maasa’s shaving efforts, but Setsuna was not a picky man. Hairy or not, an arsehole was a beautiful thing. Even a hideous body could boast an arsehole exquisite and fuckable, he thought; much as he wasn’t concerned as to whose body a dick was attached. Not that Maasa’s body was hideous, quite the contrary. Slender and well-shaped, much like his face; even the slight cleft chin didn’t violate the beauty his face possessed with those warm, livid eyes and the exceedingly agreeable mouth.

Setsuna moved towards him, with his cock in hand, and as he got close he aimed for Maasa’s hole, and pressing it in, Maasa moaned rather loudly. “Yeah, that’s right, fuck me, I’m a dirty girl...”

Setsuna began to hump. Each thrust was followed by a wet squishing sound from all the semen that lined the hole and just inside. “You sure have had a big fill,” Setsuna said, hoping his inane sex-chat would arouse Maasa further, perhaps he could make him erect again, “but I take it there is always room for more?”

“There is!” Maasa exclaimed loudly, “there’s never enough cum!”

Setsuna bent down over Maasa’s back as he fucked and fondled the latter’s chest, finding his nipples hard through the latex.

“Let’s see if I can lift you, shall we,” Setsuna said and steeled his legs for the effort. He put his hands under Maasa’s thighs; Maasa straightened up, so that his upper body was aligned with Setsuna as the latter stood upright; Setsuna began to try to lift him.

“Yes!” Maasa whined as he was lifted up into the air. “So fucking good—!”

Maasa’s prick stood hard again as Setsuna humped him above the sofa. Setsuna felt himself approach orgasm, a tension building at the bottom of his testes, radiating out to the tip of his cock; he was very near now, but it weakened his legs, and he dropped Maasa down; the cock slipped out of Maasa’s arse as he fell towards the sofa.

Setsuna gripped his cock, just seconds from ejaculation, and aimed it at Maasa’s face, which just turned towards him. Maasa opened his mouth.

The jets shot out like a sudden volcanic eruption from the slit in the glans of Setsuna’s cock. Some shit had gotten on it from Maasa’s arse; Maasa would have to clean that off as soon as he could.

A spurt flew over Maasa’s head, some got on his hair, but the last load landed where it ought to after Setsuna moved closer and made sure it was aimed right at the mouth. Maasa swallowed the batter eagerly.

Setsuna slipped down on the sofa. He felt the leak from his arse against the leather seat and the skirt, a bit cold.

“Was it good enough for you?” Setsuna asked as he leaned back. He was panting, taking deep breaths to relax. “I’m sorry about dropping you like that.”

”It’s okay,” Maasa said, “it didn’t really hurt.” He gave a smile. “You sure know how to fuck a lot. Do you do this often?”

“I didn’t use to... but now... something happened to me. Suddenly, I can’t control myself any longer. I just think of sex constantly, can’t wait for cock. It’s a bit embarrassing I guess, but it seems I’m beyond caring. Right now, I really need to find a bathroom. I’ve been needing to piss for some time...”

“Oh, oh!” Maasa interjected, “go in my mouth! Yes, I want to drink your piss, Setsu-Ketsu!”

“You sure you don’t mind that?”

“No, I love that stuff!” Maasa crawled towards Setsuna and took the latter’s cock in his mouth. “Just let it flow,” Maasa said with the cock lying to the side, rolling against his teeth pleasantly. Half flaccid, Setsuna pushed. Maasa closed his mouth around it and the cider began to flow, and the fizzy stream soon turned into a river.

Maasa swallowed quickly the large volume, but showed no signs of being troubled by it. Five, six times he swallowed copious amounts of piss until Setsuna’s fount offered nothing more. Setsuna put a hand through Maasa’s light brown hair.

Maasa spat out Setsuna’s cock. “Say, you think I could work there, too?”

“The Café?”

“Yes. It seems like just the place for me.”

“You are pretty and since you have the right cock-lust, they’d probably have something for you to do.”

“I think I’ll go there later, then...” Maasa said and stood up. “Maybe I’ll see you... around.”

Setsuna got up and readied himself to leave, brushing some dust off his outfit. He smiled at Maasa and said farewell, and walked down the stairs. The black car waited.

 

4

On the third floor of the building that housed the café were separate rooms with beds and facilities for serving special customers in more secluded premises. In the morning, after restful sleep (next to Ayano in a second floor communal bed room – he wondered what had happened to his car, which he had parked outside when he arrived) it was Setsuna’s duty to tend to the needs of a customer there. Setsuna came to the relevant door and knocked on it, and it was unlocked from the inside and he was allowed in.

A man sat waiting on the bed in nothing but white plain underwear. A small television on a chest of drawers played pornography which he enjoyed, and his bulge looked considerable. The man looked towards Setsuna and seemed immediately at ease.

“I’ve been told you really like things to be dirty,” the man said. “Is this true?” His voice was affected somehow, Setsuna couldn’t tell if he was entirely serious or trying to make a joke. But he went along with it.

“As dirty and unwashed as I can get them, sir,” Setsuna said. “Is yours like so? I am not picky if it is not as dirty as I like it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see if it is up to your standards. Come here.”

Setsuna took a few steps forward, heels clicking against the wooden floor. He fell to his knees before the man. He could smell the fragrance already, sweet and musky, thick, a mixture of piss and sweat. It made him hard, he loved such scents. He put his hands on the man’s hairy thighs, moving them softly upwards against the grains.

Setsuna leaned his head closer to the man’s crotch. He put his tongue out and licked against the front of the underwear, the textile dry, not tasting much. His hands reached up for the waistband of the underwear and pulled them slowly down, and the man leaned slightly forward off the edge of the bed to loosen them, and they slipped down along his legs to the floor.

The cock was already hard. Hairs grew around the base, like a skirt, and below hung the balls. Setsuna buried his face there and opened his mouth, teasing the testes with his tongue. The hairs scraped against it. It tickled, and he liked it. It smelled of arse and sweat and piss; he liked that too.

Setsuna grabbed the dick with one of his hands and tugged at it.

“I often wank and keep the foreskin closed,” the man said, “so as to get as much smegma as possible. I hope you like that.”

“I love that,” Setsuna said, his face turning upwards. On the way he licked the bottom of the shaft, the tube running along the centre, and when he had come to the tip, he embraced it with his mouth. The foreskin was pulled back by his black lips, and he scraped the glans with his tongue. He tasted the salty flavour of smegma instantly.

“Yeah, get that thing clean,” the man said and cradled Setsuna’s head as he sucked; his hands were large and felt strong.

He kept sucking at the cock. The man slipped in a dirty finger through the edge of Setsuna’s mouth; he sucked the finger too. Coarse by years of labour, the skin was dry.

Setsuna spat the cock out. The man put another finger in.

“Such slutty lips,” the man said. “Let’s see if your other lips are as slutty. Turn around.”

Setsuna stood up and turned his buttocks towards the man. A salivated finger slipped through his crevice, pushing up the hem of the skirt, and then prodded his hole, pressing itself slowly inside, making Setsuna moan. “So pliable and soft, it gives way... I’ll put it in, okay?”

“Mhmm.” That was the only noise Setsuna could make as the length suddenly prodded his sphincter. Like an eagerly expected guest knocking on the door, it was quickly admitted to the warm interior. Setsuna arched himself back over the man as he eased himself on and off the erection, his head next to the man’s, his breath tobacco and garlic. They kissed, the stubble on the man’s chin rasping against Setsuna’s smooth pale skin.

While Setsuna kept up the pace the man reached his right hand around and began to jerk Setsuna’s cock. With each hump the skirt flew up. Draft around his testes; his buttocks smacked against the man’s thighs. In and out, on and on, thrust after thrust, and so forth.

“Almost there!” the man said and pushed Setsuna forward and off the cock.

Setsuna got on his knees on the floor as quickly as he could and readied himself for the glazing.

The semen spurted out from the slit in the warm-coloured glans, and Setsuna leaned in and took it in his mouth. Five jets he counted of bitter love juice, and he swallowed it all. He kept sucking the cock after it had spent and began to deflate, he liked that, it was soothing somehow, to keep it inside like that. He let it fall out, and licked at it. It smelled of his arse, but that was fine too.

Later, two customers further dealt with, he found himself in the Café department during his lunch. He ate a small meal. Noodles. He didn’t need to eat much, he realised, with the rich diet of semen he now enjoyed. It was after he had finished this meal, and felt the urge to suck some dick, that he encountered Maasa under one of the tables.

He was a table-boy now, it seemed.

Eager to see how Maasa would react, Setsuna walked over to the relevant table and sat his arse down next to a stranger. The stranger just smiled. Maasa seemed to be sucking him right now, while he enjoyed a cup of coffee. Alas, Setsuna had to wait until he could get a sample. Would Maasa know it was him from his shoes and what he could see of his outfit?

Soon he felt a gloved hand close around his now erect prick.

He heard something.

“Hey,” said a quiet voice, “this cock looks familiar.”

So Setsuna let himself glide off the seat and onto the floor below the table.

“I had a suspicion it was you, Setsu-Ketsu. That outfit and that cock. Unmistakeable.”

“I was curious to see if you would notice. But, well, you want to suck it? I can suck yours while you suck mine. I’ve never done it, but I’ve seen it done. In films. Sixty-nining, as they say.”

“Ehm,” Maasa began reluctantly, “I guess we can... Maybe the patrons will like it. Maybe we ought to do it on the sofa though, and not on the floor, under the table.”

“Good idea!” Setsuna said.

So they crawled out from under the table. Maasa lay down on his back upon the red leather seat (arranged as a U around a table), his skirt falling backwards and revealing his own erection. Setsuna moved into position, his cock in Maasa’s mouth and Maasa’s in his. Maasa’s cock tasted as sweet as it was cute, straight as an arrow and well-shaped, perky.

Sucking for a while, Setsuna felt a cock prod his arse from the edge of the sofa; he had not noticed anyone moving in, but now stood there a man, mounting him like a prized mare awaiting the mating. He felt someone at the side of his face too, stirring at the bend in the sofa, and soon a cock came into view, and like a rocket aimed right at Maasa’s arse it came and slipped inside that anal sheath, glistening with lubrication gel. Setsuna put his arms under Maasa’s lower back to lift his buttocks off the sofa edge and make the penetration easier; thus, fucking began.

The thrusts into Setsuna’s arse made him as a result thrust into Maasa’s mouth. Being shorter, Maasa was in a slightly more awkward position, and was not experienced at adapting to the situation, much like a Dodo-bird innocently awaiting its extinction at the hand of a shipping crews eager for provisions ( _what kind of comparison was that_ , he wondered), but despite it all he did a valiant job with the cards he was dealt.

A deep thrust up Setsuna’s arse and his seed spurted out in Maasa’s mouth. Someone new – not the two that were busy buggering them – had joined up and came wanking his dick next to Setsuna, grabbing a wisp of the long flowing black bunch on the right side of his head and wrapping it around his dick as he kept on going to work. He soon came and strings of the white goo clung to Setsuna’s hair.

Maasa came in Setsuna’s mouth. Some of it leaked, but he caught most of it and swallowed.

They got their anuses filled. As they wanted.

The world bathed in white jets of semen.

All was bliss and wonderful.

Setsuna loved nothing more in the world than he loved cock. And he knew that it was well. Everything was as it should be and had always been intended. The world had rotated on its axis and the balance of hormones in his mind had been righted. His cloudy confused past was but an uncomfortable memory now; he bathed in clarity of mind, a clarity that was the milky white spendings of countless men, a gooey soup stirred by men with rods the size of Priapus’.

The Sakura bloomed in the spring sunset outside. The cicada played their desperate songs to the unforgiving skies. But Setsuna had found peace, and all was well, and he was glad.

Maasa and he were given a shared room to live in on the sixth floor. Love blossomed like the Sakura, but was evergreen.

In the night sky a comet passed, a comma glowing an uncanny green.


End file.
